Santa Carla Nights
by DustedWings
Summary: Michael moves to Santa Carla not knowing he would be entranced by a mysterious man with silver eyes. When he is swept off his feet he becomes unaware that his mortality is a stake when falling for a vampire. A sexy story to sink your fangs into! ;D
1. Introductions

Chapter One.

The Introduction.

(I tried to keep it along the original story line, just make it more romantic and less about the vampire rampage. I'm a huge Lost Boys fan and I would love to see these two boys together with a love twist involving Star. I'm pretty sure there won't be a good conclusion.. It will be a long dramatic story to keep ya'll interested.. I hope:)

**Michael's POV**

The concert was thriving. The singer, saxophone in hand, sang quite loudly, his voice bellowing over us as we danced. My brother at my side I stood still, taking it all in. Then, I felt a heated stare, pierce my back. I immediately turned to find those eyes. Then, they fell upon _him_. His striking blonde hair was carefully spiked a bit at the crown of his head, and his brooding eyes took in the scene around him, looking as though he did not care for the concert at all. The way he stood, he seemed _powerful_. My eyes fell over his chest, prominent muscles under a shirt and jacket. He stood tall, about 6'4, a good 2 inches taller than I. As he turned his head to the side I noticed a glint of an ear ring. I sighed as he moved away, following his friends into the crowd. A whimper arose in my throat as I saw myself in his arms. Before I turned back to the concert I caught a girls eyes. She was beautiful, long, dark hair, falling just above her butt. And her clothes looked as though she shops only at the local thrift store, but it suited her fine. Yes, I was attracted to her, but not as strong as that brooding male up above her.

She smiled my way.

My brother, Sam, laughed aloud. He reached up to grab my face. "Michael!" He called, getting my attention.

"What?" I replied, irritated to have him along with me.

"You were staring at that girl weren't you?" When I didn't reply he said, "Admit it! You are after her!"

"Whatever Sam.." I said and began making my way through the crowd. The loud music was now giving me a head ache.

I made my way to the other side of the carnival, finding small gift booths and games. I came up on a tattoo and piercing booth. My mind immediately traced back to that mysterious male from the concert. His small, subtle stud in his ear. I touched my earlobe a moment, watching a young girl get her ear pierced for the first time. I myself, have never had my ears pierced.

"It's a rip off," said a soft voice behind me. I turned to see the girl from the concert, with the long brown hair. I put my hand down as she passed me by with just a small glance my way. _Flirtatious are we?_

I matched my stride with hers as we walked out of the carnival.

"So, what is your name?" She asked me, tucking her dark curls behind her left ear.

"Michael." I said, simply.

"Michael's good. I like Michael." She said with a smile.

"Your name?" I asked.

"Star."

"Star's good." I said, smiling down at her. She was so petite. So fragile.

As I came up to my motorcycle I decided to give up on my strange crush, and ask Star to ride with me until I had to take my younger brother home. As she began to straddle my bike I heard a thunder rush up to us, as 5 other motorcycles rolled up to us. "Where are you going, Star?" called out a deep throated voice. It was pure music to my ears. It took all the control I had not to roll my eyes into the back of my head.

"For a ride." she said, a little shaky sounding.

The cyclists killed there lights.

And my stomach leaped into my throat. There, on the bike sat my mysterious guy, all hunched over, with a smirk on his face, but not quite reaching his grey iced eyes. He glanced over at me, and I prayed then he didn't see me blush.

"Star, we are leaving." said the guy, but when Star didn't leave his voice rose a bit. "Star!"

She got up reluctantly, and strode over to his bike, hiking her leg over the seat and sliding up against him. The way she put her arms around his waist showed me exactly what kind of relationship she had with him. I wanted to curse out loud.

She whispered something into his ear, and he said, "Michael is it?"

I could only manage a nod. His searing eyes wondered over my body, and then looked me right into my eyes. "Think you can keep up?"

I was bewildered.. "Excuse me?"

"Let's ride, Michael. If you can keep up we'll take you under our wing." His lip turned up at the corner, a very sexy smile indeed. Star smiled at me but said "You don't have to Michael. He's only teasing you."

"Ah! Teasing. Something I am very good at. But, intrigue me, Michael, race with us."

"I can't beat you with this piece of crap bike of mine."

"No one said anything about beating us, just keep up and enjoy the ride." Something about the way he said that made my whole body burn. As they rode off slowly, I swallowed, rubbing my hands over my jeans and sped off to catch up with them. As I did, they quickly gained speed, flying over the sand. I couldn't see him anymore but I saw his back lights so I eyed that and only that. I passed one of his friends, almost knocking myself off as I hit a chunk of sand doing so. Gripping the handle bars, I came up side to side with him, Star holding on tight behind him, her eyes shut.

"Come on Michael!" He yelled at me. As he did I looked forward to find that we were heading straight to the bluff. He laughed out loud, a deep cynical laugh.

I kept on the gas, but the ledge was getting closer each second. Still, he and I were head to head, not reducing speed. As we reached the ledge I spun out, falling off the bike, just inches near the edge. Gasping for air, the guy helped me up.

"Well done, Well done."

Star moved over to my side, brushing the red dirt off my shoulder and back. "I'm sorry," is all she said.

"I'm David." He said, extending a hand towards me.

I took it eventually, giving it a slight shake and then I dropped it, my palm warm still from his contact. He had rough hands, showing off his coarsen side.

"What the hell did you try to do? Get us both killed?" I said, a little louder than necessary. I'm pretty sure the shock was still plastered to my paled face.

"Ah, of course not. You see that you have the sense to stop whenever danger is a few feet in front of you. Nothing to worry about now." He said to me, that sexy smirk laced on his thin pink lips.

"Whatever.." I murmured, picking my bike up off the ground. I tried not to look at the dark cliff, but my eyes betrayed me and my mind began to go fuzzy. I backed up a few steps.

"You don't look that well. You should come with us." David said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Where do you live?" I asked, not really going to go. But that doesn't mean I don't _want to go._

"_We live here, in a small cave. You should come down and have a drink with us. I can send my friend to get us some Chinese."_

"_I uh.. I" I began, but David cut me off, "I insist on it Michael." He had that look in his eye, a hungry lion watching it's prey…._


	2. Noodles and Wine

Chapter Two

Noodles and Wine

I took a seat on the sofa, finding it uncomfortable. David circled me once, handing over a box of Chinese noodles. "Here, eat this. The best Chinese food in Santa Carla. Hell! The best Chinese noodles in the world." The other boys laughed, Star stood in a corner with her arms crossed, a worried looked displayed on her flawless face. But, my attention quickly returned to David who took a seat in a recliner and sat forward, his elbows propped up on his knees.

"So, this is where we stay," he began, moving his hand in an nonchalant way. "It's not the best place to sleep, but it's preferred. Beach front, spacious. Couldn't beat it. Plus, it's miles away from civilization." He smirked my way, a glint of madness deep in his eyes. My throat closed up a bit, making it hard to breath..

"Why so far out?" I managed to ask him, moving my tongue out of the way.

The boys sitting beside him in on some pillows and blankets laughed a little, shoving noodles and rice into there mouths. "We have our reason's and you'll come to find out soon." It seemed that smirk was plastered on his perfect face now, unchanging.

I distracted myself with a mouthful of noodles, and David was right, they were the best noodles ever produced. I closed my eyes, finding my stomach replying with satisfactory. I hadn't realize how hungry I was.

When I opened them, I noticed David was staring at me, a heated look in his devilish eyes. I choked on a noodle, quickly taking my eyes from his. _Why did he have to be so breath taking?_

"Here Michael, drink some wine. We have the finest collection." David leant forward, handing me a wine bottle, silver swirled around the body of it, beads embedded in the glass. The cap was popped off the top so I got a good whiff of the intoxicating wine. It smelled heavenly.

But, as I wrapped my hand around the bottle, Star briskly walked over to me, "You don't have to drink it." She said, the worried look deepened.

"It's just wine, Star." Came David's deep voice, but it was almost hollow this time.

"Yeah, Star, I don't think wine is a bad thing. We drink it all the time with my mom." I said to her, lifting the bottle to my lips, the aroma floating into my nostrils like silk.

"Please don't do this.." Star murmured, but I paid no mind to here as the velvety liquid slid down my throat.

I sighed at the pure excitement I felt as I swallowed. "This is fantastic. By far better than store bought wine my mother gets for Christmas," I said.

"Please, take you another swig." David cooed, so I did, just to please him and my mouth. The liquid once again slid slowly down my throat, my tongue leisurely moved over my bottom lip, tasting the wine yet again. My head fell back, a slight moan rushed past my lips. My body was on fire, my eye sight becoming somewhat blurred, yet sharpened just the same. David stood, my eyes followed as he came to my side and took the wine out of my hands. His other hand came up around my neck, messaging just so gently with his thumb. "Michael." He murmured in my ear. Just close enough for me to feel his hot breath run down my neck. A burning sensation shot all the way from my mouth to my toes and met back at the most sensitive part of my body, now showing through my pants.

Star walked away, somewhere past a curtain with a little boy I had not seen. The other boys in the room came around David and I, making a circle, watching, obviously aroused. I turned my head, the colors in my vision blurred. David was there, closer now, his eyes boring into mine.

"Kiss me Michael." he murmured, his mouth falling open slightly, welcoming, beckoning for a hard, passionate kiss.

And that is what I gave him. My lips touched his with a hiss of an inward moan. David sounded as though he growled, deep in his throat. I reached up, taking his neck in my hands and pressed him further, closer to me. His hands raked down my back, his long sharp nails scraping a little more than comfortably.

Our kiss deepened still, my tongue meeting his suddenly, sending a shot all the way to my throbbing cock. But, when I moved, my pants would only enhance that pleasure. My eyes shot open and I saw that David's eyes were locked on mine, fire dancing in those icy depths. I gasp as his mouth fell from mine, tracing my jaw line, nibbling slightly. My moans came louder as he moved to the sensitive part of my neck. His lips brushed under my ear, and I could hear him inhaling. I shuddered as a nothing pleasure wave rushed through me.

With a lick of my neck, top to ear, David's hands came to the button of my pants. My breath caught in my throat as he worked it free and unhurriedly unzipped my fly. My hard and slick cock sprang free, throbbing with desire. I let out a long breath as David ran a finger up it's length.

"Do you wish to be with me, Michael?" David murmured, kissing my neck once again.

I couldn't talk as he cradled my balls in his palms, squeezing ever so lightly.

"Well?" David asked. He moved to look my in the eyes. My hair had fallen into my face so with a slow movement of David's free hand, he swept it up behind my ear.

"Yes, yes, I want to be with you. Your wonderful!" I gasped out as he gripped my shaft hard. I was already wanting to come. I had to control it. _Not yet!_

"I thought so." As he said this, he bit down hard on my neck and vigorously ran his hand up and down along my swelling, red cock.

As I came relentlessly all along my pants and shirt and all over David's hand my vision severely blurred and eventually went black.


	3. Ocean's View

Chapter 3

"Michael! Dear, are you up yet?" came my mother's supple voice. She rapped at the door a moment until I heard her sigh a bit and walk on down the hallway.

I rolled over, moving the covers from my face. But, instantly my eyes were blinded by the bleak sunlight splayed across my bed and floor. Groaning I grabbed for my sunglasses and placed them over my burning eyes.

"What the hell..?" I asked as the temperature increasingly got hotter. I could feel sweat beads accumulate at my brow. As I sat up, memories began flooding my mind. My first encounter with David and Star, our bike race, sharing dinner in a small cave. My body jerked alive as my mind sought out the rest. David's passionate kiss and his hands over my body. I ran a hand over my already stiff bulge under my jeans.

I coughed as my younger brother barged into my room, my thoughts shoved to the back of my mind.

"Are you coming? Grandpa is going to show us his favorite fishing spot out back. He has enough fishing poles for us all to have 5!" Sam came in, bouncing over to my bed. His golden blonde hair was spiked somewhat over his forehead and his bright blue bolero was a size to big over his dim yellow tee.

"Your going fishing in that?" I asked, feeling a head ache coming on. I looked him over again, my eyes squinting still behind the shades.

Sam opened his arms, looking himself up and down; and with a smirk he said, "Yeah, I am. I look fab-licious. Those fish will swimming towards me because of my killer sense of style." With his airy laugh he left the room.

After he left, I laid back down on the bed, trying to bring back those memories but I found that they had become hazy.

"Oh, are you coming or not? Grandpa wants to know if he should pack an extra pimento ham sandwich." I could tell by the way his mouth was open and his eyes sparkled that this was funny to him.

I only shook my head and he ran down the hall. I could hear him explaining to Mom about my decision not to go. I sighed, rubbing my temple as the head ache came back to remind me off last night.

_Was that real?_ I questioned myself, trying to make sense of my vivid dream. My body jerked every time I remembered his touch, the way he kissed, the way he moved around me, and the way he… _bites?_ My mind went fuzzy as I remember him biting down on my neck. Then.. Nothing…

"Michael. There is some sodas in the fridge and some left over pimento when you feel hungry. I love you dear." My mother popped her head in to blow me a kiss. I coughed a little, trying to hide the blush on my cheeks.

After covering up the windows with some old curtains I found in the attic I found my way to the kitchen. I made a pimento sandwich but after one bite I tossed it out, remarking on how vile it tasted. I opened the fridge, searching for some soda but only found jugs of milk. So, without getting myself a glass I popped open the top and chugged some down. But, after hit ran down my throat my stomach contracted, heaving it back up. I dropped the jug on the floor, milk spilling all over the floor as I vomited in the sink.

"Damn, the old man can't even buy straight milk." I coughed up more as I smelled my own vomit in front of me.

I sat on the couch, all of the lights off and flipped through the pages of Sam's teen magazine, not really paying attention to what is written. My mind kept wondering to David and that night. And what really happened after it. _How did I end up back home? I didn't drive….. Did David take me? Did they drug me?_

Then I remembered the wine. There must have been some kind of drug in that wine. I did feel funny afterward.

I decided to take a drive after the sun began to set, so I wrote Mom a note so she wouldn't worry.

The roads were close to empty as I road out of the city and out onto the outskirts, out towards the bluff David and I raced to. I didn't know why I was so compelled to go back to that cave but my mind was racing with David. I road out at a quick speed through the sand, coming up to the cliff rapidly. I stopped close to the edge, looking over somewhat, finding only a raging ocean down below. My stomach lurched as reality hit me. _I could have died._

_I looked over to the west, finding a small trail leading down to a small beach area. The wind was blowing slightly and I could smell the salt water and a hint of lavender. Then, my attention came to a glint of white. _

_There on the shore was Star, dressed elegantly in a white summer dress, slightly waltzing down the front of the beach, the waves crashing over her feet. I couldn't help but smile as she flipped her hair back. Her laugh came out, falling in rhythm with the moving water around her. _

_I stepped off my bike, kicking the peg stand out to lean the bike on. Then, I ran a hand through my hair as I made my way down the narrow path. _

_She didn't see me coming as I came up behind her. I reached out to touch her shoulder. With a yelp, Star jumped out of the way, almost falling into the water. But, I quickly reached out to catch her._

"_Michael!" She said surprisingly. I smiled and stepped back._

"_Star. What are you doing out here?" I asked her, already feeling stupid for coming down here to see her._

_She obviously felt uneasy. "Um, I just like to come out here to be alone. I don't like the city life that much."_

_I nodded, looking away from her. "I could see why. It is beautiful." I smiled even more as I glanced at her. Under the setting sun, her face looked even more stunning and her chocolate hair glistened with ever strand._

_She blushed deeply as she caught me staring. I cleared my throat, looking away again. "I'm sorry."_

"_It's okay," she said after a long pause. She began walking away, the sun setting behind us. Her toes hit the water and with a sexy smirk she slings the water and mud up my pants. I yelp a bit and jump back._

"_Hey! What was that for?" I asked her, looking a little dumbfounded. _

_She only laughed, running further into the water, splashing at the cold water. I smirked, taking my shirt off running after her. But I stood still as the icy water hit my stomach, sending cold chills through my body._

"_Damn its cold." I yelled out, holding my arms up._

"_Yes, it is, but isn't it great?" She said, dipping her head back into the water._

_Between my chattering teeth I watched her, the water running down her arms, her hair falling around her shoulders, wet. And then my eyes found her chest, and how the white dress clung to ever inch of her perfect body. The water heated up soon, my body coming to life. I licked my lips as I watched her still._

"_What is it?" Star asked innocently. Coming up to me. _

"_You are very beautiful." I said softly, almost inaudible. _

_She swallowed, a cute blush coming to her pale cheeks. She hesitated but after a moment she leaned up, brushing her lips across mine. _

"_Star. What are you doing?" She jumped back as David's voice came around us. _

_I turned, my heart skipping a beat. There he stood, decked in all leather, tightly over his chest and thighs. My lips became dry as my eyes met his in a fierce stare. _

_The way he looked at me told me that last night was no dream. And that I wanted to experience it all again. And again. _

"_Hello, Michael, sleep well?" David smirked slightly at me. Star passed us both, disappearing behind a rock. I didn't mind, the moon was up and David was here. What more could I ask for? _


	4. Mortality

Chapter 4

(I hope it's flowing good.. And keeping ya'll interested. I except criticism of all types. Please, help me out here :D)

The water rushed up on the shore, hitting the backs over my legs. It was getting chilly as the sun disappeared below the horizon and the full moon reaching it's peak in the sky. I sighed inward and my eyes met David's.

"Come on, Michael, before you catch a cold." David put out his hand, his long finger nails pointed at the ends.

As I grabbed for his hand a sharp pain rippled through my neck. I gasped, reaching up to rub it where it was throbbing. At that moment I could have sworn David was chuckling. But he moved away, pulling me out of the water.

We made our way up to the cave, David squeezing my hand occasionally.

I swallowed as I scrapped up the courage to ask him about last night. "Did.. Um.. Did we..?" My tongues swelled in my mouth, my words coming out short and fast.

David tilted his head slightly in my direction, "Don't remember? You looked fantastic as you came. You tasted even better." He voice lowed dangerously and a deep blush came to my cheeks, burning. My body reacted sharply.

"I thought so.." I murmured. I slid off my sunglasses as we came to the mouth of the cave, small torches were placed in the sand at the sides.

"Are you going to stay with us tonight?" David asked, putting his hands in his pockets, leaning his hips against the wall of the cliff.

I swallowed again, thinking it over. David smirked as I played with the idea in my head. My mouth fell open as he started to unbutton his shirt, slowly. He pushed his hips out somewhat in a sexy pose as his pale fingers worked at his buttons on his short extremely slow. I licked my lips.

"You react extremely well, Michael." David undid the last button, the white shirt falling open to revealing his toned abs. I swallowed as his hand ran down his side not losing touch with his masculinity.

"I'm not sure what to do…" Is all I could muster as my body throbbed while my eyes took in every inch of him.

"Don't think. Just act. Give in to the sweet temptations." David smirked, almost cynically.

It took a few moments until I remembered how to walk. I took a cautious step towards him and he advanced over to me, closing the gap, taking my mouth with his. I moaned at the fierce contact. David put his hands at my neck, pulling me closer, and at the same time pushing me back against the other side of the wall. His hips pressed against mine.

I couldn't breath as his rough, virile scent overpowered me, intoxicating my senses. I closed my eyes as his tongue swept into my mouth, intertwining with mine. His hand crept down to stomach, running his hand up into my shirt, playing with my navel lightly. My fingers danced along his strong back, feeling his muscles tighten beneath my palms.

But it ended to fast. He pulled away, but gently nipping at my lip before doing so and said, "Lets go inside, it's getting late." I breathed out as he walked on into the cave, leaving me there to catch myself from falling over. My head was spinning still.

I was startled when Star crossed in front me, coming from out of nowhere, giving me a sideways glance which seemed a bit worried. I bit my lip, blushing. Surely she had seen.

"Let's welcome Michael, our newest family member." David stood, goblet of wine raised above his head. Everyone in the room turned to smile at me, raising there own glasses. I held my head high, keeping my gaze on David who gave me a sensual grin. _Why was he so captivating?_

I sipped at the wine, suddenly realizing how thirsty I was. I chugged it. And David was close to refill my glass.

He sat next to me. "How do you feel?"

I was taken aback. "I feel, fine. Thirsty as hell, but fine."

David smile deepened. "I bet you do." He lifted his hand to trace a finger over my neck, from my ear to my collar bone. I shuddered deeply.

"Why do you do this, David?" I asked, blushing instantly from the stupid question.

"Do what? Tempt you? Lure you here?" David leaned in, and I could smell the wine on his tongue, I licked my lips, "I find you intriguing, mesmerizing, and I have found you wanting. I could tell by the way you walked the carnival that you wished for something more.. To be out in the world and not cramped up at home with your brother and mother. You wish to be wanted, to have a lifetime lover and companionship." He smirked, a cocky grin. "And I am the only candidate for that, so I had to choice but to seduce you, my dear Michael. And I don't intend to let you go." His voice lowered, his breath falling over my face sweetly.

My heart melted then. My eyes locked on his, searching.. Searching deep inside that mysterious boy for a lie. But, I found none. I only found clear silver eyes and that only held passion and sensuality. I had to look away.

David took my chin in his fingers and turned me to look back. "I want you Michael, like I have never wanted anything else. But, there is only one thing standing in my way. Your mortality."


	5. Blooded

(Yay! Chapter 5 and still juicy. So, I'm still coming up with ideas, but I'm sorta scared that it will fizzle out.. Well, tell me what you think. Thanks for reading :D )

Chapter 5

"My.. M-mortality?" I choked out, holding back a laugh.

David gave me a stern look. "Yes, Michael, your mortality. But, I have already made a step to eliminate that."

I couldn't help but smile, almost laughing at him. _This is completely crazy! _"You did what? I'm not sure I'm following you.." I said, on the verge of laughing.

But it died down as David's face turned harsh. "The bite.. The bite! Have you not realized yet?" David stood, walking away, turning his back on me. He laughed, low, not one ounce of humor in it either. "You can not stand the sun, can you not?" Still not facing me I agreed. "And you can not drink either." Again, I agreed.

"But, I have concluded that I am just catching a cold." I explained.

"Ah, but you have not. Michael.. There is what you call creatures of the night, predators under the moon light, or what you city folk call.." David turned abruptly his lips curled up into a snarl, showing off two sharp canines, "_Vampires." _

I should have been scared but the look he gave me set fire over my skin. His silver eyes swirled. "And.. And I am to believe that I am one myself?" I asked, hardly breathing.

"No.." David said, closing his mouth, "but, once you feed from your first victim you will turn completely."

I looked away from him, letting my tongue run over my teeth, not finding any fangs. Surprisingly I was disappointed. "But what if I need to feed. And obviously drinking any other substance makes me vomit.."

David nodded, sitting down in front of me on another dusty recliner, "You can feed from your master. And that means me. But, once you do, you will be blooded to me."

Thinking of biting him in such a sensual way aroused me.

David smirked, "You are blushing."

I looked away, swallowing.

"What is it?" he ran a hand over my knee, sending tingles all over my body and to the pit of my stomach.

My eyes shot up to look at him, that sexy smirk playing on his lips. "I.. I…" shaking my head I stood up, "I have to go.."

David looked disappointed but he nodded, "I suppose you need time to think this over. But know you can not stay away from me long.. Who knows how long you can last out there amongst humans. That is why we live here, far away from them. But, that doesn't mean we don't feed every once in a while." He laughed but I felt sick once he said that.

I said my good byes and walked out of the cave. Once outside I ran over to the rocks, leaning over and taking deep breaths in. "Okay.. So, I'm a vampire.. Now what?" I closed my eyes.

The moon was bright, illuminating everything in sight. The waves from the ocean beating against the shore violently, warning a storm was coming.

"Michael.." a soft voice called from behind the rocks, it was cool and close to a whisper. I stood up straight, unsure at first.

Then Star came around, leaning against a tall rock. "Your still here."

I nodded, looking her over once. "Are you…"

"Yes, but I have not fully changed yet and I do not plan too. David has no right to change us unwillingly."

"He changed you as well?" jealously ripped through me as images filled my head. He touched her just as well.. And that thought made him furious.

"Yes. But it was a long time ago…. I worked at the carnival as a dancer. And I was lonely. He was the only one who could tell…" Her voice trailed off, obviously cutting out details. "He brought me back, promising never to hurt me and… One thing led to another.." Her blue eyes stared into mine, her lip trembling slightly. "I didn't make the choice."

I didn't know what to say. And when I didn't reply she added, "You don't have to change you know.."

"What? Am I just supposed to stay in-between a vampire and human? There has to be a way to undo this." I threw my hands up, moving closer to her, my mind spinning with anger and confusion.

"I have tried to find a solution, searching and finding nothing. The only way to survive is feed on your master or turn fully into a vampire and drink from hosts." Her face turned grim as she said this.

"What am I supposed to do about my family. I have a mother and a brother who need me at home. I can't stay up all night and sleep all day without them questioning anything. They will want me home."

"That I can not help you with." she said blandly.

"What? You have no family?" I said loudly.

"No. I don't."

I paused, wanting to take back what I said when I saw her eyes fill with tears. "I.. I'm sorry."

"You know what? Forget it. Why did I even waste my time trying to help you out?"

"You were the one who led me to David. Flirting with me, taking me straight to him." I pointed out.

She laughed out loud, "Ha! He had his eyes on you the day you moved here. Do not go and blame _me_. You were on his list way before I knew about you. So don't you dare blame me!" She took a step forward, crossing her arms over her chest, her nose in the air.

"Damn you to hell! You didn't help me at all. Why are you still here? Why don't you just change already and leave David alone. You can tell he does not love you anymore. He probably didn't care for you in the first place. He only saw you as a charity case or a quick fuck. Why do you even bother to stick around?"

Star slapped me, hard. "And you think he loves you? He never once loved me, or those boys he has around him." Surprise struck me. "Oh?" she continued, "You did not realize? You are naïve then. David does not love. He only lusts after what he wants. His heart is dead and he only helps himself. And right now.. You are only a play toy. He will get over you quickly and you will have a choice of sticking around, drinking from him or go out on your own, to be alone."

I reached for her, pushing her up against the rock, "Don't say that. David loves me. He looks at me with those silver eyes and I know he sees only me as his lover."

Star only laughed, "A lover, and nothing more. He will never be _in love with you." _

I raised my hand, ready to strike her, but a hand wrapped around my wrist firmly. "Don't." I turned around to see David standing over my shoulder, expressionless.

I let her go, and Star disappeared inside the cave.

"Is it true?" I asked, tears in my eyes, about to fall over my cheeks.

"No. She lies Michael. I have never loved anyone, but the love I have for you is pure and everlasting. I no longer have a heart but I know, if it would beat, it would only beat for you." And with those sweet words he kissed me, a tender kiss that sent chills to my knees. He leaned in, pinning my body to the rock wall and kissed me still, running his hand through my hair. I let myself go in the kiss, giving myself completely to him.

His finger traced my neck to my collar bone while his other hand tugged at my shirt. He stepped back, pulling the hem of my shirt up and over my head, tossing the shirt onto the sand. Then his fingers worked at my zipper. His hand slipped inside rubbing my now hard shaft as he nibbled at my bottom lip. Tilting his head to the side, his pale neck was revealed to me. As his hand quickly stroked me I ran my tongue over his sensitive skin and I could hear his low moan rush out over my cheek. I could feel my teeth sharpening and my senses becoming clearer. As I pressed my lips to his skin I felt his vain pulse with blood. I came hard against his palm as I bit down, piercing his skin, blood flowing over my tongue…


End file.
